Un fantasma en la selva
by mikan-chan18
Summary: Un joven geologo perido en pleno amazonas encuentra un ser muy peculiar ¿que pasara con ellos?


**Esta historia participa en el Reto de Marzo "Amiga Secreta" del Foro Comunidad Sakuriana**

**Esta historia es un regalo para Yumiko-Sempai la cual me todo en la amiga secreta, confieso que me gusta moverme mas en la fantasia y el romance por lo que lo siento mucho si no es de tu agrado, no se como me quedo ya que las circunstancias en las que fue redactada no son las mejores, de todas formas lo hice de todo corazón deseando que te gustase, sin más demora os dejo con el relato**

* * *

**Un fantasma en la selva**

Shaoran Li maldecía el momento en que decidió aceptar esa expedición a la selva amazónica. El terreno fangoso lleno de plantas raíces y repulsivas sanguijuelas entorpecían su camino. Cierto era que amaba ese inhóspito paraje, lo tenía estudiado, investigado y visto, y siempre le había fascinado, sin embargo solo la teoría, jamás estuvo en sus planes el adentrarse en la vida real entre aquellos arboles rodeados de peligros, tales como arañas y serpientes de veneno mortal.

Las actividades físicas no eran lo suyo prefería los libros y los estudios a distancia, y no es que no se le diesen bien los deportes, al contrario su cuerpo parecía ser hecho exclusivamente para ellos, pero su mente no pensaba igual. Practicaba taekuondo para no caer en un estado de pereza y flacidez, pues como bien se dice un cuerpo sano es una mente sana.

Estando en medio de varias reflexiones el clima decidió acabar completamente con su estado de ánimo y acto seguido se puso a llover, torrenciales ríos se formaron en apenas unos minutos convirtiendo el ya embarrado suelo, en una auténtica ciénaga, se vieron pues obligados a ocultarse en unas hendiduras que se habían creado a causa de las continuas lluvias en una pared de roca situada al borde el camino.

Shaoran cansado y arto de toda la situación empezó a observar todas las personas por las que estaba conformado el equipo, al fondo de la cueva se situaba aquel que había financiado la expedición, Yue Tsukihiro, un millonario con gran pasión por las civilizaciones antiguas; a su izquierda su socio, amigo y hermano, Yukito Tsukihiro, uno de los mejores cirujanos de su generación; en otro lado de la pequeña gruta dos parejas charlaban amenamente, Tomoyo y Toya Kinomoto, ella una eminente bióloga con un expediente brillante, y él un joven arqueólogo que prometía mucho, junto a ellos Eriol y Meiling Hirguizawa, ella fotógrafa profesional y periodista, él un historiador con gran fama, para finalizar quedaba el guía y él mismo un geólogo con poco afición por visitar el objeto de su estudio.

Tan inmerso estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de que la lluvia había amainado y podían seguir buscando aquel templo perdido que los impulso a realizar dicha expedición. Partieron de inmediato pero Shaoran se hallaba tan distraído que no alcanzo a ver cuándo abandonaron el refugio, y al mirar a su alrededor cayo en la cuenta de que estaba solo, y por primera vez un sentimiento diferente a la molestia lo embargo, un terror y pánico puro que le recorrió todo el cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, y es que estar solo, perdido y asustado en plena selva amazónica no es una experiencia ó en su escondite un par de horas preguntándose si se percatarían de su desaparición, pero al ver que no era así decidió aventurarse al interior de la vegetación.

En el trópico el clima es impredecible y al igual que hacia un rato la lluvia caía de forma torrencial, ahora un calor sofocante se apodero del paraje; la ropa se le pegaba al cuerpo y los mosquitos lo acechaban sin descanso y pronto la necesidad de agua se convirtió en su mayor prioridad, entonces como si dios lo guiase el sonido del agua corriente lo atrajo hasta una pequeña cascada, sin pensar en los peligros se arrojó al agua sediento y sin ninguna precaución sacio su ansia de agua, tanto para beber como para refrescarse; entonces un movimiento proveniente de unos matojos lo puso en alerta, vigilo, expectante a que cualquier fiera o animal peligroso emergiese de entre esas plantas, sin embargo nada lo tenía preparado para aquello que estaba a punto de presenciar, y es que su asombro fue mayúsculo cuando vio aparecer un bellísima joven de unos veinte años pulcramente vestida de largo cabello castaño dorado y ojos verdes como la propia selva su figura de reloj de arena dejaría embelesado a casi cualquier hombre y sus labios cereza eran una dulce tentación, pero todo aquello pasaba desapercibido a primera vista ya que lo que más sorprendía era su semitransparencia.

- ¿Quien eres?- la perplejidad de Shaoran era más que notable.-

- ¿Yo? Soy Sakura, pero la pregunta aquí no es quien soy si no quien eres tú y que haces en mi territorio- la bellísima joven sonaba casi enfadada-

- Soy… ¿eres un fantasma?- soltó sin poder contener la curiosidad por más tiempo-

- Como te atreves estoy tan viva como tú o más, que me veas así no tiene nada que ver con si estoy viva o muerta- casi grito obviamente molesta por la pregunta-

- Lo lamento, no quería ofenderte, Sakura ¿verdad?, me llamo Shaoran Li soy geólogo y me separe de mi grupo de expedición, estamos buscando un antiguo templo de una civilización desconocida ¿sabrías decirme cuál es?

- No conozco ningún templo, el único que esta mínimamente cercano es el mío a parte de ese desconozco que haya alguno más- repuso ella un poco más calmada-

- ¿Podrías llevarme hasta el?- cualquier posibilidad diferente a quedarse solo donde estaba le parecía infinitamente más viable, incluso si ello conllevaba seguir un fantasma hasta el corazón del amazonas a un templo posiblemente inexistente-

- Si así lo deseas no veo por qué no, sígueme- sin esperar ninguna respuesta del joven, ni darle tiempo a él para recoger sus objetos personales y seguirla a un destino incierto.

Mentiría a si dijese que Shaoran y Sakura intimaron a las pocas horas, pues no fueron horas lo que se necesitó para que el uno hablase al otro, sino días, llenos de largos silencios que no necesitaban interrupción, pero la comunicación es una necesidad humana e incluso el más frio de los seres cede ante este impulso, así pues sin poderse callar por más tiempo Shaoran un buen día empezó una amena conversa, que por algún misterioso motivo permitió que la dulce joven mostrase su verdadero carácter provocando que una rápida amistad surgiese entre ambos sujetos.

El tiempo que paso hasta llegar al templo no fue poco pues aunque ella había avisado todo el trayecto ocupo más de un mes de caminata continua en la que una bonita amistad se convirtió en algo mucho más grande sin que ninguno de los dos lo notase.

Cuando llegaron al templo el estado de ánimo de Sakura decayó en pocos minutos, Shaoran no era un experto en relaciones interpersonales o intrapersonales, pero sentía por esa mujer mucho más de lo que el mismo llegaría a reconocer en ese momento así que no le fue difícil darse cuenta de su cambio de humor-

- ¿Sakura sucede algo malo?- pregunto preocupado hasta el alma pues durante el camino llego a conocerla mucho pero nunca supo el porque era como un fantasma, que hacia allí, porque sus extraños ropajes, ni nada relacionado a su pasado-

- Yo… antes de que entres en este lugar he de contarte mi verdadera historia-confeso ella- así que escucha atentamente. Hace cerca de un milenio una civilización hoy en día desconocida vivía aquí, estas personas amaban la selva, la cuidaban y la respetaban a cambio el dios de estas tierras los protegía de los desastres naturales, sin embargo el tiempo paso y se olvidaron de las viejas costumbres y empezaron a destruir su entorno, el dios se puso furioso y nos lanzó una maldición, desde ese momento alguien se convertiría en el guardián de ese paraje cada veinte años, una persona entraría al templo y mientras su cuerpo quedaba bajo un hechizo que lo mantuviese congelado en el tiempo, su alma vigilaba todo el lugar, el año que cumplí veinte años dicha responsabilidad cayó sobre mi dormiría y vigilaría el lugar durante dos décadas y luego seguiría mi vida como si ese lapsus de tiempo no hubiese transcurrido , sin embargo cinco años después de que yo cayese en el hechizo, una tribu llego y destruyo mi hogar arrasando con cada miembro del pueblo, el dios desapareció, pues un dios que no tiene creyentes desaparece, desgraciadamente yo aún seguía atrapada y el causante de eso había muerto, des de entonces he permanecido cuidando esta zona pues sé que no seré liberada, y pronto tú te marcharas y yo tendré que quedarme aquí confinada . – su tono cargado de tristeza y resignación hicieron ver a Shaoran que no mentía y él le suplico que lo llevase hasta allí donde estaba su cuerpo.

Llegaron a una sala sencilla y tranquila, en el centro una mesa de mármol se alzaba imponente y sobre ella el hermoso cuerpo de Sakura descansaba como si solo estuviese durmiendo, la miro, la toco, y sintió su calor, antes de poder pararse se vio besándola lentamente con dulzura, primero como si besase una muñeca perfectamente hecha pero poco a poco el cuerpo respondió y es que el amor que sentía por ella había roto la maldición permitiendo que el alma regresase al cuerpo.

Des de ese día vivieron juntos sin separarse nunca, amándose siempre e inculcando ese amor a sus descendientes, formaron fuertes lazos de amistad con la pareja Kinomoto y Hiraguizawa después de que estos los encontrasen a los dos en el templo. Su historia de amor se convirtió en un mito que recorrió los poblados aborígenes de la zona convirtiéndose en cultura de la zona, y así, su amor vivió más allá de los tiempos.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno que les pareció, se aburrieron mucho?**

**espero que no . bueno si es así o si les gusto dejenme un review dandome si opinion **

**espero que te gustase Yumiko-Sempai **

**nos vemos en otro reto byeee**


End file.
